When Two Different Worlds Collide
by BlueDragonflyCutie
Summary: What happens when Arizona Tylin, a JB hater, from Cheyenne, Wyoming, meets Justin Bieber at an unlikely place? Come find out
1. Introductions

"Try and catch me!" I laughed and clicked my heels against the black and white paint. "C'mon boy!" I whispered to Twilight. He twisted his head and shook his mane, he looked forward again and sped up.

"No fair! You've got Twilight Zone!" Stone yelled and whipped the reins lightly on Rusty Metal. The horse slit his eyes at Stone and reared up. Stone dropped the reins and fell backwards off the horse into some mud. Rusty turned his head and snorted at Stone.

I turned Twilight around and trotted towards Stone. "Looks like you angered Rusty!" I giggled and put both my legs on the same side.

"I don't know how I call you my best friend Ari." He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at me with joking blue eyes.

"'Cause I'm awesome and ya love me!" I laughed and smiled at my best friend. His short, dark brown hair was full of mud.

"Oh yeah!" He grabbed my foot and pulled me into the mud.

I screamed and plopped into the mud with him. "Ugh! Stone!" I glared at him with blazing green eyes. "Look at my hair!" I pointed at my long wavy brown hair. I droned on about it until he interrupted me.

"Uh, Ari?" He said with an eyebrow raised still sitting in the mud with jeans half in and half out.

"WHAT?" I shouted at him slamming my hands into the mud.

"Your hair is in a ponytail. And since when do you care if your hair gets dirty?" He said and pointed at my hair.

"Oh. And I don't, it's just my dad got mad last time 'cause it dripped on the carpet." I said embarrassed. And splashed him with mud. "That's for correcting me!"

He shielded his face and laughed, "Oh yeah?" He scooped up mud and threw it at me, landing on my purple V-neck and my black denim capri's.

Twilight saw him throw mud at me and trotted to us, dipped his mouth in the mud and flicked it towards Stone.

I laughed wrapped my arms around Twilight's neck. "Ooh right inside the blue polo!" Twilight snorted and then my cell phone rang.

Stone flicked a speck of mud at Twilight and then ruffled his mane. "You silly horse!"

I shake my hand, getting some mud off and pull my phone out of one of Twilight's saddle pockets. "Hello?" I say into the phone. I talk for a minute then hang up.

"Who was it?" Stone said trying to brush some mud off.

"My mom. She said Kelly was there..." I paused choking out the name. "And... Annie." I hated her! Probably even more than... Justin Bieber.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Stone queried. "She's your cousin!" He lifted an eyebrow and hopped onto Rusty Metal, the brown and white paint.

"Because! She's just so girly and... frilly! Ick!" I made a disgusted sound. "And the way she A.L.W.A.Y.S. Hits on you is gross!" I remarked and mounted Twilight.

"Jealous?" He turned towards me and smirked an evil smile.

"You wish." I said and bumped Twilight into Rusty.


	2. WHAT!

**Hey peeps! How'd ya like the first chapter? Yes, this is my first story and I need reviews! And PM me if you have something to say unrelated! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the rights to Apple, iPods, iHomes, Justin Bieber, his songs, etc.**

As Stone and I rode up to the house I sighed. "Ugh! Why do I have to do this again?" I asked in a whiny voice and looked over at my best friend.

"Because she is your cousin, and you love her." He says and hops off Rusty and helps me off Twilight.

I turn my head and glare at him as I get off Twilight.

"How 'bout cause me and Kelly will help you get through it?" He says and starts taking both horses to the stables.

"Nice save." I remark and pat his shoulder as he walks away. I walk up the white wooden steps to my back porch and open the door.

"Arizona!" Kelly runs up to me and gives me a huge hug.

"Kay!" I shouted and squeezed her. Once I let go I looked at her dark brown majorly-curly hair. "Why are you wearing a pink bow?" I asked already knowing what answer was coming.

"Annie." We both said at the same time.

"Did someone call my name?" A stuck-up, bleach blonde girl with annoying curls tip-toed down the stairs.

"I'm so glad you came! She had this stupid peach-colored, pink ribbon dress, just like the one she's wearing now!" I laughed and stepped inside.

"Ick! Arizona! Why are you all covered in mud!" She had a disgusted look on her face and pointed at me.

"Stone and I were riding." I replied nastily. She didn't deserve my kindness, she's EVIL.

Just then Stone came in covered in mud too. "Hey Kay!" He said kindly and hugged his other best friend. "Hey Ari, can I take a shower here?" He asked taking off his muddy-shoes.

"Oh my! Stone, did Ari get you dirty and try to make you sick?" She gave me a look and then ran to Stone and put her head on his chest.

"Heh, heh." He gave an awkward smile and took her hands away from him.

"Sure Stone, go in my shower, those bathroom doors lock." I gave a glare at Annie.

"Stone, if I wasn't dating Justin, I would SO go out with you!" She said raising her hand as he went up the hard-wood stairs.

"Newsflash Annie! You're not dating that stuck-up, girly-boy popstar!" I said getting angry whenever Annie mentions him. She talks about him 24/7. I run upstairs to escape this conversation, leaving Kelly with Annie, and me to my thoughts. I go to my room get a pair of jean shorts, and a dark blue tank top.

I go to my parent's bathroom and lay out my clothes. I get into the shower and turn on the hot water. My thoughts were interrupted by shouting.

"No, I don't want a dress Annie!" Screamed Kelly.

"Ugh! Stupid tomboy Wyoming horse people!" Annie muttered to herself a little too loud.

"Ugh!" Kelly repeated, mocking Annie. "Stupid girly-girl California shopping-spree people!"

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. It felt so good to be clean. I come downstairs to see Kelly in her revealing purple, belly-shirt and light, washed-denim shorts with rolled bottoms, kicking her feet over the side of the couch reading a magazine. Stone watching sports and Annie talking to my mom about something.

"Oh hello dears!" She smiled and said to Stone and Kelly.

"Hello Mrs. Tylin!" My friend's said at the same time.

"Arizona, sweetie. I have to tell you something!" She said all innocent a kind, while motioning me to sit with my friends.

"Okay mom." I say and jump over the back of the couch and sit in between Stone and Kay.

"Well sweetie, me and your father called Aunt Catherine today, Annie's mom. And she said it would be grand for you and your friends to come visit her in California!"

"WHAT!" Me and Annie said at the same time.

"Now I know, you two haven't exactly gotten along over the years, but it would be good bonding time and while Annie and your aunt and uncle will stay at their house while you and your friends will be at a very nice hotel. Me and your father'll take care of Twilight, Rusty, Crystal and all the other horses." She smiled trying to make up for sending me away to California.

I knew it'd be useless to argue. Last time I argued with my mother, I got grounded for 2 weeks. "Ugh! At least you guys can come."

"Yeah! It'll be exciting to go to Cali!" Exclaimed Kelly jumping up with joy and making her curls bounce like springs.

"Yeah, I mean! School ended until next year, why not make the best of it?" Smiled Stone in a blue striped shirt and dark jeans. We always kept clothes for him here cause he rides horses her with me.

I stand up and face my mom."Fine, When am I leaving, and how long will I be there?"

She stands up her short, curly, dark brown hair up near her head bounced a bit. "You're leaving tomorrow, your flight's at 12 and you'll be there for 2 months." She said wrapping her hand together.

"Well it's," I take out my phone and check the time. "2 o'clock and and you guys can help me pack. "I say to my friends.

"Annie dear, you can help Arizona too." She taps her back motioning her to follow me.

"Fine..." I say through clenched teeth and ball my hands into fists. We all go upstairs and start folding my clothes and laying them in suitcases.

"Well, if we are going to do this for a while why not do it..." Kelly smirked and stood up from my bed, walked over to my iHome and plugged in her iPod. We all continued to fold clothes while Kay scrolled through her songs. "With style!" She giggled and turned on 'Baby, Baby, Baby" by Justin Bieber.

"Kay!" I said tossing a shirt into the luggage. I walked over to her while she was dancing.

"You have better taste then I thought Kelly Baker!" My cousin, Annie said and started dancing.

"Please Ari! Just this one time!" Kelly pleaded.

"Ugh! Fine Kay!" She smiled and grabbed my hands and we started dancing.

Stone scoffed and continued folding my shirts.


	3. Today's the Day

**Hiya guys! Thanks for reading on! If you have any suggestions PLEASE PM me!**

**XOXO -Dragonfly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Calvin Klein, or True Love**

"Hello and Good morning people of Wyoming! This is-" I slammed my hand down on the snooze button of my alarm and stretched. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm. In green digital letters it said 7:30.

"Grr." I knew my mom had set it for that so I could get ready. I was leaving for a whole 2 months to go visit my Aunt Catherine and Uncle Frederick. I swung both my legs to the end of my bed and hopped out. I grabbed my cell off the nightstand and called Stone.

"Hello?" said a groggy manly voice, that signaled he just woke up.

"Stone, get your luggage and come over." I said and walked into the bathroom.

"Sure Ari. Be right there." He replied and hung up.

I hung up the phone and looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow. I'm gonna need doctors!" I mumble to myself and look at my gray t-shirt that read 'Horse Chick' and my light blue, white and teal/green plaid shorts and my hair was like a rat's nest. "I guess that what I get for not brushing yesterday."

"Arizona sweetie! Stone is here!" My mom calls from downstairs.

"M'kay c'mon up Stone! I'm in my room." I call from the bathroom.

"Hey!" Stone greets me from my room. "You mind if I get ready here? I was in bed when you called." He smirks and lays on my bed.

"Sure. And can you call Kay and tell her to bring her stuff over?" I ask poking my head out of the bathroom.

"Sure. I live to serve you madame!" He says sarcastically and calls Kelly on his phone.

"Thank you!" I smile and tilt my head, then get into the shower.

***A little white later, after we all showered. Stone got ready and went to watch sports with my dad, while Kay and I got ready.***

I had gotten a pretty red tank-top with ragged-ripped denim shorts, and ruby earrings that complimented my forest green eyes.

"So what perfume are you wearin' today?" Kelly asked while putting on some black mascara.

"Probably Eternity by Calvin Klein. How 'bout you?" I reply a little muffled, because I was putting on some lipgloss.

Kelly finished her mascara and looked at the choices of perfume laid out on the sink. "Hmm. I'd have to say True Love." She picked it up and dabbed it on her wrists and on her neck.

"Ooh!" I smirk and put some mascara on, then put on the Eternity.

"Well, let's go meet Little Miss Girly! Downstairs." Kelly says little miss girly with a peppy high-pitched voice.

"Mhmm." I take one glance at myself and Kelly in the mirror and smile. I had my light-ish brown, wavy hair let down to the middle of my back and my green eyes twinkling. The red tank-top complimented my skin tone and the ripped denim shorts, just in case I decide to go to the basketball court to shoot some hoops.

"We are gorgeous!" Kelly exclaimed and hugged me. She wore a lime green, baggy, uneven bottom zebra striped shirt and a black tank under. Beige capris and her dark brown, curly hair up in a pony-tail.

"Girls! Let's go, you don't want to miss your flight!" My dad and Stone called to Kelly and me.


	4. And You Are?

**Y'all better review! Thanks for those who are reading! xD **

**XOXO -Dragonfly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Justin Bieber, Smoothie King, the Island Impact or The Gladiator**

We finally reached the airport and had were waiting for our plane to be able to be boarded.

"Annie turn that stupid Justin Bieber off!" I remarked to Annie. She had her iPod blasting him ever since we got in the car to the airport.

"But he's SO sexy!" Annie said dreamily. Stone laughed and Kelly agreed.

"Ugh! I'm gonna get a smoothie. Comin' Kay?" I said, standing up grabbing my navy blue purse.

"Nah I'm good!" Kelly said taking a look at her watch. "It's 11:00! Be back soon!" She waved to me.

"Hey can't I come?" Stone asked standing up and walking over to me.

"Sure! Why not?" I say and shrug. We walked towards the Smoothie King and checked out the menu boards.

"What can I get this pretty young lady and her friend?" Asked the 17 year old boy at the counter and winked at me.

I rested my arms on the counter "How 'bout one Island Impact and one Don't Flirt with Me." I smiled and cocked my head and blinked.

"The boy frowned and then looked at Stone. "And for you?" He said unenthusiastically.

"I'll take The Gladiator." He told the boy then looked at me. "I'll find us a booth." He tapped my shoulder and went to find a seat, which was most likely hard, seeing that all the tables were taken. We'd have to share one with someone.

The boy handed me Stone's smoothie and then gave me mine. "There." He said firmly and frowned.

"Thanks." I told him then took our smoothies to a booth Stone picked out. "Here you go Stone." I said and sat next to him.

"Thanks." He answered and took a sip through the straw.

"Looks like you told the counter boy off." I heard a boy say from the other end of the booth.

"Uh, yeah." I said and lifted my eyebrow. "And you are?"

The boy lifted his head and pulled his purple hood back a little and looked at me with big brown eyes. "You don't recognize me?" He said smiled looking me up and down.

I take sip a sip of my smoothie and raise my eyebrows. "You're Justin Bieber? Right?"

He tilts his head. "You're not gonna scream my name like some other fan?" Justin questions.

Stone leans in and answers his question. "She isn't exactly. How do I put this. Your fan."

Justin sits back and nods his head.

I take another sip of my smoothie and yawn. "So, why exactly are you at 'Smoothie King, Mr. Big shot?"

"Well the paparazzi were in front of my boarding zone. I'm going to California to perform." He answered motioning towards the area.

_Great, I have to meet him and now he's on the same plane! Ugh! _I thought. "So, your paparazzi are the reason for the hold up." I look at him.

"Apparently, sorry. The security should get them away soon." He says apologetically. "By the way, I forgot to ask you. What's your name?"

"Arizona Tylin, but everyone calls me Ari." I introduce myself then take out my phone and call Kelly and tell her to get her ass down here.

"So are you and Stone dating?" Justin asked looking me up and down again. _Perv... _I thought.

"No! She's my best friend!" Stone answered. Just then Kelly walked in.

"What was that Ari? You just said get your ass over here, then hung up." She took a sip of water then saw who me and Stone were talking to. She turned her head to me and spit out a mouthful of water so it wouldn't hit Justin.

"Kelly!" I screamed at her. Stone laughed and Kelly was busy hugging and kissing Justin's cheek, taking a picture of her and Justin and pointing at the Smoothie King sign behind her in the picture.

"Your you!" She jumped up and down ecstatically.

"Yeah, you must be Kelly." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, _Such a flirt_. I stood up and looked at myself. "Look at what you did Kelly!" I glared at her, but she was too busy with Justin. I grunted and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Here I'll help you." Justin said and got up.

"Eh, eh. I don't need your help." I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

He frowned a bit and sat back down. "Kay get over here!" I yelled to her and went into the girls' restroom and looked in the mirror.

Kelly slowly opened the door and walked in seeing my face all wet and some part of my hair. "Before you say anything! I'm so-" I cut her off.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I know you love Justin Bieber and it was a surprise for you." I say and start wiping my face with a paper towel.

"Thank you soooo much for understanding Ari! You really are the best!" She gives me a hug and I take a glance, checking the time.

"11:57!" I screamed.


	5. IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!

**Thank y'all for reading! Please review! BTW if y'all have a story that you would want me to write please PM me or if you have a suggestion for this story, please post it in the reviews! **

**XOXO -Dragonfly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Justin Bieber, Triumph High school (The panthers aren't Triumph's mascot as far as I know), Metallica, iPods**

We were walking to our seats and found mine between my cousin and... _Ugh! Can't I get away from this asshole!_ I thought angrily and sat in between them. Luckily, my cousin hadn't noticed Justin.

"Hey, Ari. Is your aunt Catherine or uncle Roland picking us up?" Kelly asked from behind me.

"Well, Uncle Roland is at work 'til about 7, so he can't and aunt Catherine is probably working too, but she gets off at 4, and we'll need to be picked up at 2. So, the limo will most likely." I answered. She looked a little surprised by the limo part, but she knew that my aunt and uncle had a _LOT_ of money, even if my mom and dad didn't have as much as them.

"A limo!" She squeaked. And sat back and whispered it to Stone, he laughed and they started talking about how Kelly had a _really_ bad memory.

"Ugh. I can't wait to go back and get on some pretty clothes. I refuse to wear your _ripped jeans_ and _boots_ that have absolutely _NO_ fur!" Annie remarked wiping her shoulders with a smug tone.

I sighed breathed deeply through clenched teeth. "They're riding boots! You ride horses in them!" I shouted at her, then turned towards the window and Justin turned towards me keeping his head low and making sure no one sees his face.

"So, you play basketball?" He asked smiling and keeping his voice low.

"Yeah, I've been playing since 3rd grade. How'd you know?" I asked trying to block out the sound of Annie's whining and talk to the Justin who'd I rather not talk to either.

"I saw the basketball that said Triumph Panthers on the back of your car." He answered in a 'matter of fact' way.

I twisted my lips and glared at him. "Mhmm." I yawned and laid back listening to Metallica on my iPod.

"Good afternoon passengers, it's 1:45 and we'll be landing soon, please buckle yourself and prepare for landing." Said a girl on the overhead speaker. It clicked, and switched off.

"I stretched and looked behind me to check on Kelly and Stone. They were napping, leaning on each other. I smiled and turned back forward and turned toward Annie, she was writing something on a notebook and I peaked. It was her and Justin Bieber in a big heart surrounded by smaller hearts and Annie Marie Cilano-Bieber written everywhere. I turned towards Justin and saw him tapping his foot to his iPod and rolled my eyes. _Probably listening to himself_ , I presumed.

Kelly yawned and stretched, she sat up and tapped Stone to wake him. "Hey, we're landing." She spoke to him.

Stone lifted his head and looked out the window and then we hit the ground.

I apparently drifted off because I was woken up by Justin saying it was time to get off the plane.

I noticed he still had his hand on my arm so I shook it away. I looked over the seats in front of me and noticed that people were leaving the plane. I stood up and tried to get my bags out of the overhead compartment and it hit me on the head.

"Ow!" I said rubbing the spot where it hit.

"Here." Justin said and helped get my bag down smiling. But his hood came off as he brought down my bag.

"AHHH. IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" _Shit._ I thought as I heard my cousin scream his name.

Annie ran up to him and hugged him around the neck and everybody else on the plane came and bunched around him.

"Kelly! Sto-!" I shouted, but was punched by someone reaching for Justin. I got kicked and punched, slapped, kneed, everything there was.

"Ari!" Stone yelled. I was cornered next to Justin and some people were taking pictures, the lights started to hurt, so I hid my face behind Justin.

Stone started pushing people and grabbed my hand. He pulled me from the crowd and I got punched in the face a couple times as he got me out.

"Are you okay!" Kelly shouted over the people and was holding my head observing my bruises and cuts.

"Does it look like it?" I shouted and shook my face away. "Let's get out of here." I said and and started towards the plane's exit.

"What about Annie?" Kelly asked following me, but pointing towards the crowd. "Won't Mrs. Cilano and Mr. Cilano get mad?"

"Grr! I hate it when your right." I said angrily and stormed into the crowd. "ANNIE! GET OVER HERE!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the crowd and off the plane. She was apparently holding Justin's hand because he was pulled out to.

"Ari! Let go!" She said while stumbling after me.

I just ignored her and stomped out of the plane, then we all hid in the family bathroom.

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry!" Justin exclaimed.

"SORRY? You're sorry?" I exclaimed and just put out my hand. I went to the mirror and looked at my face. I was punched so many times I had a cut on my cheek, bruises on my legs and face. _GREAT,how can my life get any better! _I screamed in my head.

Stone was trying to tell Justin it wasn't his fault, which it clearly was, and Annie was jumping all over.

"Here." Kelly took a paper towel, wet it and dabbed it on the cut on my cheek.

"Ow." I paused, "Ow." I winced, "Ow, ow, ow!" I cringed away.

"I think they're gone." Stone said walking out of the bathroom, with Kelly behind him.

"Finally!" I said and started towards the door, then turned back towards my cousin, who was drooling all over Justin."Thanks for the lovely plane ride Justin!" I said sarcastically and stormed out the door after Stone and Kelly.

I grabbed the rest of my bags from Baggage Claim and went towards Charles, my aunt and uncles chauffeur.

"May I take your bags Miss Arizona?" He asked politely reaching for my bags.

"Yes, thank you Charles." I smiled and handed him some of my bags.

Annie eventually came skipping towards us and gave her bags to Charles, as did Kelly and Stone.

"This way, children." He motioned out to the limo.

We all followed and once we were on we started to drive to my cousin's house.

"Ari, that was so rude! You yelled at him!" Annie exclaimed crossing her arms.

"I got mauled 'cause of _him_!" I shouted at her, my hair falling in my face.

"Well, if you remember Ari. You only got hurt 'cause he was trying to get your bags down for you." Kelly remarked.

I thought for a moment and grunted. "Ugh! I _still _hate it when your right!" I took my phone from my jean shorts pocket and scrolled through my contacts. _Damn that boy for putting his number in my phone._ I thought and texted him.

**To: Justin**

**From: Arizona**

**Hey, sorry 4 yelling at u. I know that it wasn't ALL ur fault. U were just tryin' to help me. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?**

I laid back and put my phone into my purse. _I can't believe I texted him that._ I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest and fell asleep to the smooth ride in the limo.


	6. What Just Happened?

**Thanks for your reviews people! Keep it up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Justin Bieber, Jeep Wrangler, Shell, L.A. Fitness or Olive Garden and I made up **

"ARIZONA JEAN TYLIN!" Stone screamed and lightly slapped me.

My eyes opened quickly and I kicked him in the shin. "What was that for, you rat's ass?" I shouted and rubbed my cheek where he slapped me.

"Arg!" He fell to one knee. "We've been trying to wake you for 5 minutes!"

"Oh." I blushed and bit my lip. "Sorry about the whole, rat's ass thing and kicking you."

"Oh, come on you people!" Kelly shouted and ran into the house, even though we were staying at a hotel, she wanted to see the mansion. Then Charles the chauffeur, Markus the butler and Madison the maid started taking our things to the garage, but Annie's upstairs. _Weird.__.._

"Oh Arizona, my parents left a present for you in the garage." Annie said going up the winding stairs.

Kelly ran to the garage door and screamed. "ARI!" She ran into the garage and disappeared from sight.

"C'mon Stone, let's see what my present is." I walk to the garage and stand there amazed. "AHHHHH!" I scream and run to the midnight black Jeep Wrangler parked before me with a giant red bow.

"Nice Ari!" Stone says and goes to check out the car. We all get group pictures and single pictures with the car.

I barely notice my phone buzz and I look at the text still smiling and glancing at my new car.

**From: Justin**

**To: Arizona**

**Well, u could come & have dinner with me tonight.**

My smile turns into curved lips, while I think.

**From: Arizona**

**To: Justin**

**Fine. But nothing _too_ fancy. And it's _NOT_ a date!**

I make sure the second part is clear and simple and look at my car to see Kelly and Stone still takinng pictures with it. _I don't blame them. It's an AWESOME gift!_ I smile and watch them 'till my phone buzzes.

**From: Justin**

**To: Arizona**

**O.K. Meet me at the Shell across from L.A. Fitness Gym at 6 ;).**

I roll my eyes and can't help but smile when he put the winky face. I close my phone and quickly tell Stone and Kelly about it and Kelly starts planning out what I'm gonna look like.

"Kelly it's 3:20, it's not 'till 6. We have 3 hours!" I exclaim and try to get Stone to help me.

"Stone help her and so help me!" Kelly says intimidatingly. Stone looks at her and makes a scared face and mouths a 'sorry'. "And Ari! It's Justin Bieber! It's gonna take me at least 2 hours to get you perfect then maybe 30 minutes to get to the hotel so let's go!" She shoves me in the car.

"Annie we're leaving and going to the hotel!" I shout and she just yells 'Mhmm', then I hear the shower turn on.

***30 minutes later***

I parked the car in the lot and we all dragged our bags to the lobby. We checked in me and Kelly in room 632 and Stone in the room right next to us, 631. Some bell hop took our stuff up to our rooms and Kelly immediately started working on me for my date.

"I told you!" I said letting her curls my light brown hair. "It's not a date!"

"Okay, okay! How about your. 'Get together'" She emphasizes and finishes curling my hair, she puts it up only letting some locks of hair hang a little below my shoulders.

"Ugh!" I sighed heavily and let her finish my hair. She ended up putting a silver band around the bun to help it stay and put silver sparkles in to make my forest green eyes blaze.

"Okay, hair, check. Make-up, check, jewelry, check." She recited things in a mental list like thing. "Now all we have left is clothing."

She started looking through my dress luggage and found a sparkly purple dress, that reached a little above my knees. It had an oval hole in the back that showed a lot of my back and it also showed some cleavage. _That's my favorite!_ I smiled at the dress and went to get my white, open toed, swirly high heels.

I slid on the dress, without even touching my hair, and then strapped on the heels.

Kelly and I walk out of the bathroom and find Stone waiting for us. "Holy _shit!_" He says and takes a good look at the sparkly, short purple dress.

"Mhmm." I say and put my hands on my hips. "What time is it?'

He takes a look at his watch. "5:54" He recites.

"Good, no-" Kelly shoos Stone out of our room and into his and then my phone buzzes, interrupting her.

**From: Kenzie**

**To: Arizona**

**OMG! LOOK AT !**

I close my phone and go to my laptop. I see the front page headlines.

**JUSTIN'S NEW GIRL?**

Kelly and I read for a minute, then start screaming at the picture the enlarged. It was of me and him huddled in the corner of the plane.

"Your Justin's mystery girl!" Kelly smiled and jumped around.

"No, I'm not Kay! I don't like him, he doesn't like me." I calm her down and explain.

"He does too like you!" She exclaims. "Now go and meet him at Shell!" She pushes me out the door and I run to my new car and drive for a little to get to Shell.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ I shake my head and watch the road. My diamond bracelet jingled on my wrist and my black onyx earring dangled from my ears.

It was 6:03, when I pulled into Shell and stepped out of the car getting my purse.

"Wow..." Someone said and I jumped.

"Oh, it's just you." I sighed and locked my car and walked towards him, making click sounds on the concrete due to my shoes.

"You look beautiful..." Justin said and looked me up and down.

"Thank you." I smile. "You don't look too bad yourself." I say looking at his black and white tux. His big brown eyes were very cute. _What am I saying! I despise this boy!_

Justin walks to his car and opens the passenger door for me. "My lady." He bows and motions in the car.

"Hmm, your driving. I don't know." I smile and give him a joking look.

He smiles and puts his hand on my back to help me into the car. "Such a gentlemen." I say and get into the car.

"Thank you." He smiles, sweetly and I feel like I'm going to faint, then he goes and gets in the driver's seat.

_What am I doing! He's a huge star and I'm a small town girl from Wyoming! This'll never work._ I thought as we pulled up at an Olive Garden.

"Won't there be paparazzi?" I ask, getting out of the car and fixing my dress.

"Don't worry, I've rented a private area." He said, coming around to open the door to Olive Garden for me.

"Uh, huh. And that's not suspicious." I remark and walk towards the table he had set for us.

Justin pulls out the seat and pushes it in, when I sit down.

"Why, thank you! You're more of a gentlemen then I thought." I say looking at him as he sits down across from me.

He smiles then two waiters bring out an appetizer. "Well, did you see TMZ news?" He asks, his face getting red a bit.

"Heh, yeah." I blush a bit.

We started talking and having our dinner and time was passing, very quickly.

***2 and a half hours later***

He was driving me back to the Shell to pick up my car and we parked and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you Justin. I had a great time." I smiled and said.

"No, thank you for giving me a chance to get to know you and I hope we do this again sometime." He smiled.

I smiled and before I knew what I was saying it spilled out of my mouth. "I'd like that." I nodded, still smiling and looked him in the eye.

We stared at each other for a minute and he all of a sudden grabbed my back and pulled me close. He pressed him lips against mine, at first rough, then it softened. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me.

_What am I doing! I barely know this kid!_ I thought and pulled away.

I backed away and waved goodbye. I stepped into my car and saw him in my rear view mirror, watching me drive away.


	7. Movies and Flirting

_**Please**_** don't make me beg for reviews! XD! SO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOO LONG! I meant to post it a while ago, but my internet broke and we just got it fixed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Justin Bieber, Metallica, Enter Sandman, The Hangover, Bad Teacher, Mars (people who make M&Ms), Uncle Kracker, Drift Away, Dr Pepper, Orange Fanta, Good Luck Charlie**

_How the hell could I do that!_ I yell at myself and slam the car door shut. I walk into the hotel at around 8:30. I walk to Kelly and my room and throw my purse over on the dresser and flop down on my back on my bed.

Kelly runs from the bathroom and bombards me with questions.

After answering them and telling her in detail she screams. "He kissed you, he kissed you, he kissed you!" She couldn't stop smiling and her curly dark-brown, almost black hair bounced in excitement.

My phone started playing the default ring, Enter Sandman by Metallica and went to pick up my phone.

Kelly ran up and answered it before me. "Hello?" She asked into the phone. I tried to get it from her, but she continued to talk. "YES! A thousand times yes! Okay! Bye!" She hung up and threw the phone at me and smiled.

"Who the hell was it?" I shouted at her waving my hands in the air and making sure my phone wasn't broken.

"IT WAS JUSTIN!" She exclaimed smiling ferociously.

"And?" I asked sitting back down.

"He invited me and you to go with him and his friends to Venice Beach tomorrow!" She smiled and jumped on the bed

"Annie would _die _if she knew all this!" I exclaimed and jumped up and down on the bed with her.

Kelly whipped out her phone and texted somebody quickly. "Then start plannin' that funeral!" She raised her eyebrows and threw her phone in the air, flipping it and catching it.

I laughed realizing I was still in my dress, so I jumped off the bed and grabbed a loose, faded color, purple t-shirt that had 55 on it in faded green and a pair of orange shorts.

Kelly was already in her pajamas, a long gray t-shirt that said Triumph High Volleyball and red short shorts. And she had gotten some movies and said to me,"Wanna watch?" She asked waving the movies.

"Duh! What did you get?" I asked going to the phone to order some movie food from room service.

"I got The Hangover, and Bad Teacher." She smiled and went to put in The Hangover.

"I love The Hangover! That's my favorite movie!" I shouted and smiled, I set up a little area on the floor for us and went to get the door for the waiter.

"Should we get Stone?" Kelly asked and sat on the floor.

"Nah, give him some guy time." I giggled and let my let some locks of hair fall in my face as I laid the popcorn, soda and candy on the floor in front of us.

"Yeah, didn't he get a roommate too?" She asked popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"I think." I answered. "Someone messed up or something and they got the same room." I said and opened the bag of M&Ms, laying one on my tongue and laughing at something a character said on the TV.

"Ooh." Kelly smiled and wiggled her shoulders. "What if it's a cute girl?"

I laughed and then we continued to watch the movie. My phone started to ring Drift Away by Uncle Kacker and I swiped my finger answering my iPhone, knowing it was Stone. "Hey Stone!" I talked into the phone for a while. "It's 10 o'clock, but okay. See ya in a few. Bye." I hung up and set it down.

"What'd he want?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the movie and reaching for some more popcorn.

"He's bringing his roommate, Jesse over to watch the movie with us." I answered taking a sip of my Dr Pepper.

Kelly widened her eyes. "Maybe he's cute." She smirked and moved her eyebrows up and down.

I laughed and are movie was interrupted by the door. "I looked at her and she acted like she didn't hear it." I giggled and got up. "Next time. Your answering the door." I say pointing at her and take a sip of Dr Pepper. I walk to the door and open it.

I look at them and almost choke on my drink. "Nice hair Stone." I giggle and lead them to our spot on the floor.

"Oh he-" Kelly looks at Stone and backs her head away. "What happened to you?" She asked making a weird face.

"You don't like it?" He asked patting his hair.

"You look like Gabe from that Good Luck Charlie show my little sister watches." Kelly said starting to laugh.

"Well, you must be Jesse." I said turning to the boy next to me and put out my hand.

He kneels and kisses my hand. "And you must be the girl of my dreams." He smiles and stands up.

I smile and put my hand on the bottom of my neck in a flattered way. "Arizona." I smile and walk back over to Kelly and sit next to her and Jesse.

We all watched the movie, Jesse trying to make moves on me, but I always found excuses, like bathroom, leaning forward for something I could clearly reach anyway, so his arm couldn't get around me. And he just wouldn't get the message. _Ugh! Won't he ever understand! I mean he's cute with his spiky black hair and tanned skin. But I don't want him to get the wrong message._ I thought as The Hangover ended with the pictures and credits.

"Oh!" Kelly said making a disgusted face at the TV.

I laughed at a picture and got up to put in Bad Teacher. It was 11:34 and we were all acting crazy and joking around.

I laughed and heard my phone ring again. I thought about not getting it, then decided to.

I slid my finger across the screen and laughed at something Jesse said.

"Hey shawty" Justin said on the other side of the phone.

"Oh hey!" I said getting up and walking to a spot next to the bed, continuing to laugh at jokes the movie and we made.

"Who is it?" Kelly said and I held up my index finger and shh-ed her.

Jesse asked the same question and put his arm on my shoulders. I pushed him away jokingly and he smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll be there!" I smiled, "Yeah. Kelly too. 'Kay" I hung up and everybody was looking at me. "What?" I said furrowing my brow.

"Oh, nothing" Kelly said turning back to the tv with a smug look.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her and sat down. The movie ended and we all just hung out for about an hour dancing to music and talking 'bout random stuff like Stone's new style. We eventually sent the boys back to their room and me and Kelly got to bed and talked for a while. It was around 2:30 when we finally got to sleep.


	8. Venice Beach

**Whoo hoo! 8th chapter! I SO hope you guys like my story! And sorry If some of the characters are portrayed wrong!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Justin Bieber, Chaz, Ryan, Venice Beach, Black Ops, Apple, Carrabbas, Xbox 360**

"Ari wake up!" Kelly shook me and yelled in my ear. I groaned and turned over. I dropped my hand on the snooze button and opened my eyes to see the neon numbers read 11:27.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I said and sat up blinking my eyes to the sunlight.

"Finally! Justin called and said him and his friends will meet us at Venice Beach in an hour." Kelly said. She had already gotten dressed in a yellow sundress that was a little below her hips and jean short shorts. Her hair was in a pony tail, a white ribbon holding it up and big oval, white rimmed sun glasses.

I swung my feet over the bed a stood up. "What is with you and answering my phone?" I said cocking my head, and going into the bathroom to get dressed.

I chose my maroon red strapless bikini, with a dark blue cover-up. As I was walking out Kelly pushed me back in a started heating up the curling iron.

"Oh, no!" I said trying to run out.

"Oh yes!" She sat me in a chair and started to curl.

"But we're going swimming!" I said reluctantly letting her curl and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, but you still need to look _sexy!_" She said making a face and shaking her shoulders.

"I'm scared for James." I said turning my head to the side, so I can get a better look.

"I _told_ you! We broke up!" She said looking at me through the mirror.

"My point _exactly." _I said staring at her through through the mirror.

"Don't worry 'bout him. _ I _broke up with _him_." She said bobbing her head and bouncing my curls and admiring her work.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "C'mon Kay." I said and grabbed my beach bag. I slid on my black and white flip flops, put in amethyst studs and put on my black sunglasses.

We walked out the door and rode the elevator to the lobby, and waked to my car in the parking lot.

"Which bathing suit are you wearing?" I asked as I started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"The yellow one with the hot pink flower design and the strap that goes around the neck, not shoulders." She said looking at herself in the side mirror and reapplying lip gloss.

"Hot pink?" I asked, looking at her, then back at the road.

"Well, I liked it and it was either mostly yellow or mostly pink." She said putting her lip gloss back in my beach bag.

"Your one of a kind Kay." I said giggling and turning off the ignition. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag and a chair from the trunk.

"Thank you." Kelly said smiling and grabbed her chair and the beach umbrella.

We walked to the beach and saw 3 boys playing under the pier.

"Oh look!" I said pointing at them as we set up our area in the sand. I took off my sunglasses, my flip flops and my cover-up and waited for Kelly before we ran over to the water and swam to them.

"Hey shawty, hey Kelly." Justin said smiling. He was sitting on a rock below the pier and waved to us.

"Hey!" Kelly said going to stand on a rock. I swim over to her and climb on the rock next to her and smile at Justin.

"Uh, yo! Who're the hotties?" A tall-ish boy asked Justin pointing at us.

"Uh, we can introduce ourselves. Thank you very much." I said threateningly, throwing a fake smile at him.

"Oh, sorry." The boy said holding his hands up, like surrendering.

"Ari! Be nice!" Kelly said elbowing me in the arm. "I'm Kelly." She said smiling.

"I'm Chaz." The boy said going to sit on a rock by Justin.

"And I'm Ryan." Another boy said, coming up from underwater.

"Arizona." I said sitting on the rock and my mood getting up bit lighter as I looked at Kelly and her begging me to be nice.

"Nice name." Chaz said and pulled me into the water.

I screamed, then came up and dunked his head under. "How 'bout them apples?" I said crossing my arms in the water.

He nodded. "Yummy." I laughed, then went over secretly and pushed Justin in the water.

I laughed and stood on the highest rock.

Kelly swam over and jumped on the rock next to me and we struggled to dunk each other.

"GIRL FIGHT!" Ryan screamed.

I laugh then get thrown on top of Ryan by Kelly. "Kelly!" I shout at her spitting water out of my mouth. And using Ryan as a rock, by holding myself up, by his shoulders.

"Well." She said putting her hands on her hips. "You got distracted!" She said, but Justin grabbed her foot and pulled her in.

"Who wants to play chicken?" Chaz said going under me and then coming up with me on his shoulders.

"I do!" Kelly shouted, raising her hand and jumping on Justin's shoulders.

I laughed and we started, Ryan being the referee.

I almost knocked Kelly off twice and we were still going. I whispered a plan to Chaz and he smiled evilly.

Chaz went underwater and pulled at Justin's feet lowering me and I pushed Kelly's feet backwards, throwing her off Justin.

"Haha!" I exclaimed tapping Chaz's shoulder, signaling him to come up.

"FuckYeah!" He said and we high-fived.

I smiled and slid off his shoulders. And gave Justin a hug and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and put his arm around my waist in the water.

"Okay, so you guys wanna go to my beach house and hang out?" Justin asked pointing to a big place near the pier.

" HELL YES!" Kelly screamed and started swimming towards the shore.

I laughed and swam after her the boys following. Once we got to shore the boys put on hoods and pants and me and Kelly wrapped ourselves in towels. We started towards the house when I bumped into someone and fell on my ass.

Kelly came over and helped me up when I got a look at the guy's face.

"Jesse?" I said dropping my mouth open and staring at him.

"Hey, Arizona. Hey Kelly." He smiled and winked at me, I looked over at Justin and who was glaring at Jesse, while Chaz and Ryan tried to keep him back.

"Uh, hi." I said looking down and crossing my arms on my chest.

"Hey, I was heading back to the hotel. Wanna come?" He asked ready to take my stuff and help me.

"Sorry," I said walking towards the guys. "I'm here with some friends."

He winked. "Maybe next time." He said and walked away.

"That creep needs a life." Kelly said, turning back to make sure Jesse was gone.

Justin put his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah." He said and opened the door to the beach house and let us all in.

"Hey, Justin. Wanna come play Xbox with us?" Ryan asked and started it up.

He looked at me, then I shood him towards the guys. "Sure." He smiled at me then went to play.

"Oh, is there a guest room, where me and Ari can change?" Kelly asked.

"Why not change here?" Chaz said and laughed, looking us both up and down.

"Dude!" Justin and Ryan said simultaneously hitting him on each arm.

I smacked him on the head. "Ha ha, very funny." I said.

"Upstairs, last door on the left." Justin said, glaring at Chaz.

"Thank you!" I said and walked upstairs with Kelly.

After we reached the room and closed the door Kelly silently screamed. "We're at Justin Bieber's beach house!" She smiled fearsomely

I smiled and went into the bathroom to change. I put on a brown top that faded to white at the bottom with brown randomly placed stripes, and dark blue skinny jeans. I walked out and saw Kelly with a black and white tube top and showed part of her stomach and ripped denim short shorts.

"Ooh, who're you trying to impress?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and looking at her outfit.

"Ryan." She said pushing her hair up to bounce it and pursing her lips in the full body mirror.

I giggled and walked out the door, laughing and talking with Kelly. We came down the stairs and found the boys playing Black Ops..

"What're you girls talking about?" Justin asked coming over to me and giving me a quick kiss.

"Oh, nothing." I said rolling my head and looking innocent.

Kelly laughed and pulled out her iPhone, checking the the time "Hey guys, it's two o'clock. You guys want anything for lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, where do you guys wanna go?" Ryan asked walking over to Kelly and putting his arm around her and you could see her face flushing.

"Anywhere's fine with me." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I know a place called Carrabbas. It's an Italian grill. Kelly said 'matter of factly.'

"I'm in!" Chaz said turning off the Xbox and pulling up his hood.

"I'll drive." Ryan said grabbing his keys and slipping on a hoodie.

"I call shotgun!" Kelly yelled and smiled at Ryan.

I walked out the door in between Chaz and Justin, swinging into Ryan's car and sat back as we drove to Carrabbas.


	9. Attack of the Annie, The Sequel

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was on vacation and updating my other story. I would appreciate more reviews! I would even love to have creative criticism! I have 3 in all! That's not many considering there are 8 chapters! :(((((((! I also have ZERO on my other one! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF WRITING! REVIEW ME!**

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. The boys pulled their hoods up and walked into the restaurant.

"Kelly! Arizona!" I shut my emerald eyes hoping the voices were illusions.

I opened them reluctantly and turned to see Annie, uncle Roland and aunt Catherine talking to Kelly.

"Hi!" I smiled and put my hands behind my back, motioning for the boys to follow the waiter.

"Hi dear!" My aunt Catherine gave us hugs, smiling a 1,000 watt smile. Her blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes outline with black liner.

"Why don't you come and eat with us?" My uncle Roland said, taking his hat off his retreating brown hair and blinking his big brown eyes.

I looked at Kelly and gave a fake smile. "We would _love_ to! _BUT_ we can't." Kelly said clapping her hands together. "We're here with some friends and don't want to keep them waiting." She finished and we started towards the table.

"Here I'll go with you!" Annie smirked, cocking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed and turned around fake smiling. "Sure, cuz!" I said and she frowned. _Good_. I thought and walked to our table. I sat next to Justin and across from Kelly who sat with Ryan and Chaz.

"So what are you boy's names?" Annie asked, sitting next to Kelly. Looking the boys up and down, and taking extra time on Justin.

"I'm Cha-" Chaz was interrupted by Kelly and Ryan covering his mouth.

"He talks _SO _much. It's best not to ask him anything." Ryan said to her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Anyway, I'm Annie."

Chaz moved their hands and glared then turned back to Annie. "I'm Cha-"

"Rles!" I said interrupting him and finishing his name. "Charles!" I fake smiled. "Heh, heh."

Annie didn't look satisfied, but nodded her head anyway. "And you are?" She looked at Ryan.

"Richard!" He said smiling and held out his hand.

Annie knocked it away and he looked offended. Kelly put her hand over her mouth to hold back laughter.

He looked at her sad and she gave him a hug. He immediately brightened up and hugged her back.

"And I'm Jason." Justin said smiling. She leaned over the table and smiled.

"_Very_ nice to meet you!" She said and then sat back in her seat.

***After lunch***

I sat with my elbows on the table rubbing my temple, while Annie flirted with Justin and Kelly argued with Chaz while Ryan was trying to come to an agreement.

"Make it stop!" I moaned and gritted my teeth.

"Hey, how about they are equal!" Ryan exclaimed fake smiling and spreading his hands to neck height.

"No elephants are best!" Chaz exclaimed to Kelly.

"Ha! Giraffes have awesome long necks!" Kelly smirked and crossed her arms.

"My lips hurt. Kiss them and make them better?" She smiled and leaned in.

He leaned back trying to escape her reach and knocked me off the booth. I grabbed his sweatshirt, but still fell, bring the hood of his sweatshirt with me.

"AHHHHH! Justin Bieber!"Annie screamed and jumped on top of him.

"Shit! Not again!" I stood up fixed my shirt and grabbed Kelly's hand who grabbed Ryan while Chaz grabbed Justin from Annie and we all ran out the door.

"Arizona? Annie?" My uncle asked glaring at all of us. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry uncle Roland!" I shouted and took the keys from Ryan. I started the car and drove off quickly.

I turned around, then looked back at the road. "Everybody here?" I asked Kelly who was sitting in the passenger seat.

She looked back and nodded then giggled. "Attack of the Annie, The sequel." She said and was followed by us all laughing.

I parked the car and got out to put gas in the tank.

"Hey, Ryan, Kelly, Chaz! Wanna come in with me?" I asked poking my head in the car.

"I'll come!" Ryan said slipping out of the window.

"I'm all good!" Chaz said kicking his feet up and laying back.

"Nah!" Kelly smiled and reclined her chair so her head was level with the boys in the back and she could talk to them.

"M'kayy!" I said and ran in with Ryan.

"Okay, so What do ya think of Kelly?" I asked him as he grabbed some beef jerky and I grabbed some gum.

His face flushed and he went to the opposite side of the rack. "She nice."

I smiled and moved stuff over so I could see him through the rack, "And you like her?" I said smirking and looking at him.

His face was a tomato and he walked to get some candy. I smirked and went to the counter. "I thought so." I muttered to myself, paid for our stuff and went back to the car.


	10. Author's Note! PLEASE Read!

**Well, I'm back and I still don't have anymore reviews then I did... Makes me sad, but now I've decided to not update Full Moon Mystery story until I get at least 1 review. I will still update, When Two Different Worlds Collide because my only reviewer AyeeTerrie (Thanks for reading!) loves it. And I enjoy that one. I'd like to say thanks to AyeeTerrie! Your awesome! Keep reviewin'!**


	11. Crowds Are Vicious

**Hmm... Don't know what to write... Still sad that I don't have more than 3 updates.**

**Kelly's POV**

"Just stop the damn fighting!" Justin shouted while removing the gas pump from the car.

"NO! Elephants are _AWESOME!_" Chaz screamed at Kelly.

"Where are your manners Chaz!" I exclaimed shaking a finger at him.

"Justin! I love you!" Annie said from the car that had just pulled in.

"Justin! Get your ass in the car!" Chaz grabbed his collar and pulled him inside.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE KEYS!" Kelly screamed as a whole mob formed outside the car.

"RYAN HAS THEM!" Chaz exclaimed rolling up all the windows.

"DAMNIT!" Kelly screamed and pulled her hair.

**Arizona's POV**

"Holy shit!" I said as I saw the mob screaming Justin's name.

"Fuck! What do we do?" Ryan said.

"Make a run for it?" I said questioningly.

He turned to me and shrugged. We shoved people from the car while being shoved back."You're not the only one who loves Justin!" Said an angry little girl.

"Wait your turn!" A parent said frustratingly.

"He won't come out of the car!" Some shouted aloud.

"Let me in my damn car!" I shouted and crawled on top of the car.

I pulled Ryan on top with me and threw the keys in the window that wasn't fully shut. "Drive!"

I shouted to Chaz who was in the driver's seat.

"But you're not in the car!" He shouted through the cracked window.

"DRIVE!" Me and Ryan said simultaneously and were jerked by the car driving away from the gas station.

As the car drove I slid in through the window onto Justin's lap. "Hey!" He said and smiled with a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Don't you speak a word of this!" I said as I sat back down in between Ryan and Justin.

"Wear should we go?" Chaz asked stopping at a stop light.

"How 'bout our hotel?" I suggested. "Maybe no body'll care."

Boy was I wrong...

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" I shouted as we all pushed with our backs against the door, locking out the paparazzi.

"Whew!" Kelly wiped fake sweat from her forehead.

I slid down the door, tired from the run. "You're a lot more work than you look, popstar." I said raising my eyebrows.

Justin chuckled and smiled at me.

"I bet Ari could beat him at basketball!" Kelly said smiling and helping me off the ground.

"Yeah, right!" Ryan responded looking at Kelly.

"Yes, I am right!" Kelly smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wanna bet?" He said mischievously, holding out his hand and moving his face towards hers.

"You're on!" She smiled and stared into his eyes. She took his hand and shook it.

"Hey!" I shouted, interrupting their bet.

"Do we get a say in this?" Justin asked.

"Nope!" They said in unison and continued the plans.

"Well, that answers my question." Justin says looking at me with hazel eyes.

I smiled, "Anyway, wanna come to-" I looked around and noticed we were missing somebody.

"Hey. Anybody know where Chaz is?" Everybody looked around and we all widened our eyes.

"Shit..." I ran to the other side of the apartment and opened the sliding door and looked over the balcony of the veranda.

"Apparently he didn't make it out of the car..." Ryan said looking at the crowd of people surrounding the car and screaming, "Where's Justin,"

"Well! Let's go help him. C'mon Kelly, let's get Stone and head out there." I said walking back inside and grabbing my neon blue cased iPhone.

"I'm comin' too!" Ryan and Justin said together, following after us.

"You guys wanna end up like short straw over there?" I asked referring to the game where, whoever gets the shortest straw loses.

"_And _they won't care about anyone else if you get out there Justin." Kelly added. "Do we _really _need another airplane incident." Kelly asked and both boys looked defeated.

I walked out the door and knocked on Stone's apartment.

"Stone?" I opened the door seeing it was unlocked.

"Guess he's not here." I say to Kelly and close the door.

"Let's just see what we could do." Kelly answered jogging down to the lobby.


	12. Crowds Are REALLY Vicious

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! I'm writing 5 stories; (excluding the MBAV one) and only 2 are published. The other 3 are surprises. I'll tell you what they are if I get more reviews! :D (Worth a shot) ANYWAY! **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I ran to the car and tried pushing my way through. My hair curled and in a high ponytail. The same way on the plane.

Some people have _Really_ good memories

"HEY! You're that girl from the plane!" I heard a little girl say, holding her mother's hand.

"Ari, run like hell..." Kelly said, not turning away from the crowd who all had recognition plastered on their faces.

I turned around and sprinted away from the screaming crowd. I almost dropped my iPhone as I picked it out of my pocket.

I hit the 3rd speed dial and waited for her to pick up.

**Kelly's POV**

"Okay hurry! Before they maul Ari to death!" I said panicky, pulling Chaz from the vehicle.

I heard my phone ring Right Back Where We Started From and immediately answered it.

"Ari! Oh my God! Did they get you!" I screamed through the phone and continued rambling.

"Firstly," I heard her pant out. "STOP SCREAMING!" She screeched, I cowered away from the phone and covered my ear.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"Anyway. Get. Chaz. Inside!" She said and hung up.

**Ari's POV**

I swung open the apartment door and shut it quickly my back against it.

"Uh, everything go well?" Justin asked staring at me along with the others.

I blew a lock of hair from my face. "Yes Justin. Everything went perfect! I actually asked them to chase me and throw items at me!" I shouted exasperated, my ponytail messy and hair in my face.

"Why do that? That's stupid!" Chaz asked tilting his head.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Look Chaz!Go Fish!" Ryan said acting like a mother to a baby, being excited and holding up a deck of cards.

"OOH!" Chaz shouted, jumping up and down while smiling. He took the cards and ran into a different room with Ryan.

"Uh, well okay then." Kelly said questioningly and narrowing her eyes a bit.

"ANYWAY!" I said a pulled something from my pocket and something from around my belt.

"Here Kelly, someone threw lipstick at me and for Justin I have a pair of sneakers." I said handing them the items.

"Who throws shoes?" Justin asked holding them up.

"I don't know. "Holding her hands up and shaking her head. "And I don't wanna know."

"Well, if I can't go for a jog in the morning without being attacked. Popstar, your getting a beating!" I said threateningly and catching my breath.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Now be nice! I'm not fond of this chapter either and it's REALLY short, but it was 3:00 in the morning and I'm TIRED! I just had to publish _something_ for this story! Anyway! Good reviewing and good night!**

**- Dragonfly**


End file.
